


Death is never the end.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Death is never the end. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Every night going to sleep and dreaming of a man who left you to keep you safe. Has become Chloe's own personal hell when she is attacked. What will happen well your just going to have to keep reading now aren't you doves?





	1. Attacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Welcome to me torturing you once again in MANY ways. Your welcome.

Lucifer walked out on stage and sat down at his piano and smiled softly as he ran his fingers lightly across the keys. "I picked this song tonight for my return back to Lux and to her. To remind her of my love and feelings for her." He said with a smile as. "Thank you for all who listens and feel free to sing along if you know the words as well too." He smirked a rather devilish smirk before he started to play and sing. "Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby  
If you need me to call me no matter where you are  
No matter how far don't worry baby  
Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe  
Remember the day I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, somehow  
'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe  
Oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me, baby, na na baby  
'Cause you are my goal  
If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby, ha  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe  
Don't cha know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
Ain't mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough." Lucifer stopped and smiled out around the crowd when he felt a hand on the middle of his back. He looked up at the person who sat down beside him. "Hello, detective."

Chloe smiled softly at him before she kissed his cheek. "So that was Aint no Moutain high enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell?" She asked looking at him.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True besides heaven or hell can't keep me away from you." He said with a smile at the people around them awwed at them. "Would you like another song, Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him as she leaned into his side slightly. "Always."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he started to play again and sing for her. "Deep in my heart, there's a fire, a burning heart  
Deep in my heart, there's a desire for a start  
I'm dying in emotion  
It's my world in fantasy  
I'm living in my, living in my dreams  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll be holding you forever  
Stay with you together  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
That's the only thing I really know  
Let's close the door and believe my burning heart  
Feeling alright, come on open up your heart  
Keep the candles burning  
Let your body melt in mine  
I'm living in my, living in my dreams  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll be holding you forever  
Stay with you together  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
That's the only thing I really know  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll be holding you forever  
Stay with you together  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
That's the only thing I really know  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
That's the only thing I really know." He bent down and kissed her cheek before he softly whispered into her ear so only she could hear him. "My immortal soul."

Chloe blushed softly. "So I'm sure everyone here would like to know who sang that song Lucifer?"

"The song is called you're my heart, you're my soul by Modern Talking." He stood up and took Chloe's hand. "Shall we?"

Chloe stood up. "Shall we what?"

"Getaway for a while." He winked at her before they walked off towards the elevator. Once they were inside he bent down and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She pulled back and smiled softly at him. "I love you." She whispered softly once they were off the elevator.

Lucifer smiled brightly at her. "Good cause I..." He was suddenly pulled away sharply from her. "CHLOE!"

Chloe reached out to grab a hold of him. "LUCIFER!" She watched as he was ripped away from him. She fell to the ground as the tears fell from her eyes again. "He's gone." She woke up in her own bed and looked around before she let her head drop back onto the pillow with a groan. "Another dream frack." She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep again though she knew she wouldn't get much more sleep then she just got before she woke up.

It was morning when Trixie came in and poked her mother. "Mom if you don't get up I'm going to be late for school and Mazikeen just called." She shook her mother awake.

Chloe just muttered from under the blanket. "Can you pour your self some cereal this morning while I try and get up?"

Trixie kissed her mother on her forehead. Knowing how her mother has missed Lucifer who's been gone for months. "Okay, mommy. I'm sure Lucifer misses you too." She turned and headed back into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Chloe pulled her self out of the bed and headed towards the shower with a sigh. "Why can't the demon's stay in hell without Lucifer being there." She muttered softly to her self as she walked into the bathroom.

Chloe nor Trixie noticed a shadow watching from the shadow of Chloe's closet. "Oh, this will be fun." It grinned darkly as it watched and waited. "But no need to share the small one I can wait until it's gone before I make my move."

Not long after she came out and got dressed she went and smiled when Trixie handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you little monkey." She said smiling at her.

"Your welcome mom. Oh, Mazi said she would be here shortly to talk to you. And I asked one of my friend's if their mom could take me to school. They will be here shortly." She finished her breakfast and kissed her mom's cheek when there was a knock on the door. "See you after school mom I love you." She said headed towards the door.

Chloe smiled softly. "Enjoy your day little monkey." She said waving just as the door closed. As the door closed she felt a hand cover her mouth just as someone or something bites into her neck hard. She dropped her coffee cup as she tried to break free of the hold this person or thing had on her. But nothing she could do was working as she started to grow faint and she slowly slumped into the person or thing. It wasn't long before she blacked out thinking of her daughter and Lucifer as well too.

The shadow figure pulled back and licked its fangs and smirked at its work. "Too bad that's all I was paid to do. What a pity she would have been fun to toy with for the rest of eternity." It looked up when it heard someone coming and it muttered under its breath. "Fuck its Mazikeen I know that smell anywhere." It turned and quickly scampered away from the scene and out the back door.

Mazikeen unlocked the door when Chloe didn't answer right away. "Chloe?" She saw Chloe's body laying on the floor. She checked her pulse and quickly dialed 911. "Yeah you got a cop down in the home of Detective Chloe Decker as in it is her. She's not going to make it if you don't floor it." She growled into the phone.

Twenty or thirty minutes later Chloe was loaded up into the back of an ambulance while Dan and Ella had to stay behind and talk to Mazikeen. "Did Lucifer do this to her?"

Mazikeen glared at Dan. "No, he returned to his hell to keep Chloe safe. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her Dan. And before you ask I have no way of contacting him nor does Amendiael."

Dan kept firm about it. "Are you sure one of his other siblings can't get a hold of him?"

"There is only three that's still alive and would speak to him. And one has returned home to the silver city, the other one has her own job handling with the dead so why would she piss off big brother by killing anyone. And Amendiael is taking care of Charlie while Linda works." She shook her head slightly. "I have to go." She walked off texting Amendiael about Chloe. 'It doesn't look good.'

'If she dies it's my duty to take her soul to the gate so they can decide her fate. Besides if she wishes I would take her to him right away if she wishes. I will be there as soon as I drop Charlie off with the nurse who is almost here and I will let Linda know too.'

Mazikeen got to the hospital and looked at the nurse. "What room is Chloe Decker in?"

The nurse looked at her. "A friend or family?"

Mazikeen looked at her. "A bit of both really."

The nurse nodded her head slightly. "Her ex-husband will be shortly after getting there daughter from school."

"How is she?" Mazikeen asked.

The nurse didn't answer but took her to the elevator. "Basement." Was all she said before she walked away.

Mazikeen looked at the sign for basement and stared wide-eyed at it for a moment. "Morgue?" She knew what that meant clear as day in her own head that Chloe Decker was no more."


	2. Dying to be with you but needed elsewhere.

Hours later Amendiael stood beside Mazikeen while Dan stood looking down at Chloe's lifeless body. He leaned in and whispered into Mazikeen's ear. "Have you seen her soul?"

Mazikeen shook her head slightly before she whispered back. "No, and I have been here since I got here. Nor have I seen Azarel either."

"She still has her soul though she is 'dead' so to speak," Azarel said from beside her big brother. "Do you know what or who attacked her yet?"

Amendiael was about to answer her when Dan turned and looked at them. "Dan are you okay?"

"Where is Lucifer? He did this to her I know it." Dan said walking towards him.

"No, he didn't. Besides that he loves her." Mazikeen said reaching out and putting a hand on Dan's chest keeping him from getting to close. "

Amendiael looked at him. "I will go 'call' him." He stepped out of the room and walked away's away before he vanished from sight.

Dan looked at Mazikeen. "If Lucifer did this nothing will keep me from taking him into jail is that clear?"

Mazikeen smirked softly. "I love to see you try."

Amendiael arrived into hell and walked right up to his baby brother who looked so sad sitting on his throne. "Lucy we got a problem that you need to come and handle your self."

Lucifer looked at Amendiael. "Did someone take Charlie again?"

Amendiael shook his head slightly. "No, something or someone has killed Chloe and her soul is still trapped inside her body. So she is dead but trapped there."

Lucifer stood up sharply and growled as his whole body shifted into his devil king form before going back to his human form again. "EDGE!" He roared out.

A little demoness came running when the king roared. "You bellowed my king?"

Lucifer looked at her. "I want you and Lillith to keep the demons in hell. There is a pressing matter I must deal with."

Edge looked at him. "Yes, my king."

"If any demon's break free I will rake your skin across the coal's is that clear?" He said sternly.

Edge's eyes grew wide before she muttered. "Yes, my king."

Lucifer stormed out as his brother followed beside him.

Edge turned and looked at Lillith. "What's got the king's panties in a bunch?"

Lillith looked at her. "A mortal I guess."

Edge turned and looked at Lillith shocked. "Our king in love with a mortal human? Who would ever think the king of hell would fall for one of those stinky little things."

Lillith muttered softly. "True."

Edge sighed softly before moving off to do the kings bidding.

Winter shifted on the wall as she shifted from her fly form into a humanoid form now. "I want to meet this mortal when he brings them here."

Lillith shook her head. "Stop being a fly on everyone's wall young lady." Flicked her nose as punishment. "I mean it."

"Yes, mom." Winter reached up and rubbed her nose.

Amendiael walked back in leaving Lucifer out in the hallway. "I spoke to Lucifer and he didn't do it. He's on his way back now to hunt down the person who did this."

Dan turned and glared at Amendiael. "If I find out you are hiding him when he gets here. I will bring you in and make matters for you far, far worse." He turned and walked out of the morgue.

Shortly after he was gone Lucifer walked into the room. "Have they done an autopsy yet?"

Mazikeen shook her head slightly. "No, they were giving the family a chance to see her body first. They did check her body for fibers and stuff like that. They found a long black hair near where the bite mark on her neck is."

Lucifer looked at the bite mark. "So your still a life after all these century's kid."

Mazikeen and Amendiael looked at him shocked. "Who?"

Lucifer didn't answer them. "I need you to move her body out of here. Or when she wakes up she might attack them. Since your both not human you will not be harmed."

"What is she going to wake up as and who are you talking about?" They asked him again confused.

"You will see." He muttered softly before he walked out. No one got in his way as he strode threw and out the hospital doors.

Mazikeen looked at Amendiael. "So where do we take her body?"

Amendiael looked at Azarel. "You're going to cover for us while we get her out of here and I guess one of Lucifer's houses since Dan will go right for Lux if he finds out her body is gone."

Azarel smiled at him. "Don't worry big brother I got you covered."

Amendiael rolled his eyes as he scooped Chloe's body up in his arms with the white sheet still over her body. "Father help us if anyone stop's us as we do this." He muttered as he walked out carrying Chloe's 'lifeless' body out of the room.

Mazikeen followed behind him.

Azarel stood waiting there until the medical examiner walked in. "She got up and walked out."

The medical examiner looked at her funny. "Dead body's don't get up and walk out."

"This one did and took the cop's body." She said simply before she walked past him.

The medical examiner looked around and called Dan. "Some woman said one of the body's got up and walked out with your exes body. And your friends who were here when you got here has left."

Dan muttered under his breath. "Thanks." He slammed the phone down. 'You took her from me. Then, later on, you killed her I am going to make sure you spend a long, long time in jail Lucifer for your crimes.' He grabbed his gun and holstered it as he walked out not really noticing anyone he passed by.

Ella stood in the doorway and watched him. She pulled out her phone and texted Lucifer. 'If your back and you know about Chloe. You need to watch your back it seems Dan is on a warpath to get you. I know you wouldn't have done this to Chloe. I just want you to know I stand with you.'

Lucifer looked down at his phone as he got to his car. 'Thanks for the warning.'

Mazikeen texted Lucifer. 'We are taking her body to one of your houses. So Dan doesn't come finding her body right away.'

'Good call and stay safe out there. It seems Dan is on a warpath and if I have to deal with him first I will. Just keep her there and safe while I handle all of this. That kid is going to pay for this.' Lucifer quickly texted pack. 'If all location's there isn't safe for all three of you there are other places besides Hell to keep her safe until I get there.'

Mazikeen texted back. 'Understood. We will leave Dan to you and who are you hunting anyway Lucifer?'

Lucifer pocketed his phone as he got into his car and started to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think this 'kid' is that Lucifer is talking about hmm?


	3. Meeting up with the 'killer'

The shadowy figure sat waiting on a throne-like chair waiting for his long-time friend to show up.

Lucifer parked outside the estate and got out of the car. He fixed his jacket before he popped his neck as he walked inside.

The shadowy figure looked towards the door. "Good to see you Lucifer its been so long."

Lucifer stood there looking at him. "What name are you going by nowadays kid?" He asked watching him.

"That's not what you really want to ask me now is it?" The shadow smirked largely as he watched Lucifer.

"Why did you kill her?" Lucifer asked calmly.

"I was paid too. By a higher power since I took up a new job." He looked past Lucifer as the door opened slightly. "Looks like we have a guest old man." He chuckled darkly as Dan slipped into the room. "Well, well fresh meat it has been long since I have drunk from a human."

Dan stood there glaring at Lucifer. "So you paid someone to kill her for you. I should have known you would do something like this Lucifer. How could you do this to Trixie?"

Lucifer turned his head sharply at Dan. "Will you shut up Daniel?"

Dan went to open his mouth to say something when the shadowy figure started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

The shadowy figure chuckled. "You human." He looked at Lucifer. "So this human doesn't know what you really are or my self." He crackled more when Lucifer nodded his head. "How fun." He looked at Dan. "Human if you knew you would be scared what's the word they use now. Oh yes, scared shitless." He said flashing his fangs at the human. "He would make a lovely toy for demon's to play with or the vampires even."

Dan took a step towards the door. "You're a freak."

Lucifer looked bored as he snapped his fingers as he looked at the shadowy figure. "Either tell me who paid you to kill Chloe and I will leave you alone once again Drac."

Drac sighed softly. "Human's aren't as easy to scare like they used to be."

Lucifer smirked softly. "You were one once a long time ago kid."

Drac nodded his head slightly. "True so very true."

Dan looked at them like they were both nuts. "Your both out of your minds."

Drac chuckled softly. "True but we are telling you the truth as well." He grinned at him showing off his pearly whites even the pointy ones as well too.

Dan gapped at him wide-eyed. "Very pointy."

"The better to bite with you with, silly human." He looked back at Lucifer. "Gabriel."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Are you sure it wasn't Michael instead?"

Drac nodded his head. "It was Gabriel besides there was a time he went by another name. So I know the person who used to hunt me down by now Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Thanks." He turned to walk away and stopped and looked back at him. "Its good to see you again kid." He walked out dragging Dan out with him. Once they were outside he looked at Dan. "Go home and be with Trixie she needs you more than ever."

Dan glared at him. "Why did you take Chloe's body you sick pervert?"

Lucifer glared at him. "Because she's going to 'awake' soon and you don't want her around any human's when she does. Once she awakens I am taking her back with me into hell."

"She's dead how many times does anyone have to tell you or that sick fuck in there?" Dan said glaring at him.

"I am many things but I'm not a sick fuck. Second I'm sure the Count wouldn't take kindly to being called a sick fuck either. And third I knew you were stupid Daniel I didn't know you went beyond this douche bag Dan that you are." Lucifer said sharply.

Dan opened his mouth to say something when a voice came from the door.

"You might want to show him, King." Came a young girl's voice as she stepped outside. She has black hair just like Drac from inside.

Lucifer looked over at her. "Shouldn't you be inside with him?"

"So that creepy friend of your's is keeping children too?" Dan muttered.

Lucifer reached over and bonked him hard on his head. "No, you idiot. And that's Princess Victoria. The daughter of Drac who's a king of his own kind." He looked back at her. "Little princesses should mind there father's."

Victoria giggled softly. "Yes, Mr. Lucifer. But daddy told me to tell you if you want he will deal with that human for you."

Dan paled. "No your all nuts." He went to walk back to his car.

Lucifer was in front of him quickly and stood there looking down at him as his wings out and his red eyes glaring down at him. "Just go back to Trixie and be there for her."

Dan stepped back. "What are you?"

"He's the king of hell." Victoria giggled softly before she dashed away.

Lucifer took a calming breath as his wings and eyes went away. "I never lied about who and what I am. Besides I have a brother to visit." He started to walk away from Dan before he stopped and turned back to him. "If you want later on when she awakens you can say goodbye. But I wouldn't bring Trixie to see her it would hurt her more than losing her. As well it could scare her as well too." He turned and opened the car door and got in.

Dan ran over and looked down at him. "Who is Drac?"

"Who he really is?" Lucifer asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Dan asked simply.

"Count Vlad Von Dracula himself. You know the king of the vampires. Now if you don't mind I have a brother to go strangle." He started the car up and drove away.

Dan remained where he was confused before he got into his car and drove back home to be with Trixie. 'Why was out there anyway?"

Victoria looked at her daddy with a cute fanged smile on her face. "I took away his anger towards Lucifer. Was that a good thing daddy?"

Drac chuckled softly before he smiled at her. "Very. Now we should go check on your mother and the other vampling's as well." He took his daughter's hand and walked away from the door towards the basement with her.

Elsewhere Amendiael carried Chloe's 'lifeless' body inside and laid it down on an empty table. "Is anything else we need?"

Mazikeen shook her head slightly. "Nothing I am aware of. I will text Lucifer about anything we might need for her. Though I have never dealt with this before. Normally I used to do the punishing."

"And I am an angel though I know my brother Gabriel used to hunt vampires back in the day. But he normally killed them. And I'm not sure what Chloe is going to wake up as."

Mazikeen looked down at her phone and sighed softly. "We are going to need some chilled packs of blood to be on hand. You stay here with her I will go see what I can get. And a demon is better and stealing then an angel is." She said simply before she quickly slipped out of the room.

Amendiael looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry this has all happened to you Chloe I really am." He sighed softly. "Nothing like this should have happened to you." He looked away to check his phone for any messages from Linda.

What he didn't notice was Chloe's fingers twitched slightly as she laid there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MOVING IT'S MOVING!!!
> 
> I should say she is moving or well twitching :D Run my little dears she is awaking up :D


	4. Does she or doesn't she?

Mazikeen arrived shortly with a person in tow. "We brought the blood."

Amendiael turned and looked at Mazikeen. "Who's this?"

Mazikeen pointed at the person with her. "That's Val one of Lucifer's former lovers from years back. Before you get up in arms about the whole thing by that look you're giving me. They broke up before he met Chloe so get that glare off your face please."

Amendiael looked at Val. "My brother normally ask you for strange things before?"

Val set the bag on the table. "He was for a time seeing and helping out a coven of 'vampires'.Though a lot of them are fakers. It pays my way when I want to keep away from my old man."

"You three are way too loud." Came a voice from behind them.

Val, Mazikeen, and Amendiael turned to look at Chloe who was sitting up with shock clearly on there faces.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the hints of copper in the air. "What's that smell?"

Val looked at her. "Blood if your hungry you have died kid."

Amendiael looked at Chloe. "Someone attacked you, bite you, drained you of all your blood, and you have awakened as one of the undead now."

"That's nice I have to get back to Trixie she must be worried sick," Chloe said standing up and leaning against the table slightly. "Wow, why do I feel dizzy?"

"Because you haven't eaten since you have died. And sorry to be the one to tell you but you can't go home." Val said moving towards them. "Your a vampire now like I am." Val held out her hand to Chloe. "I'm Valifecent or Val for short. I'm a half breed."

Chloe looked at Val. "Half what?"

Val smiled at her. "Half-vampire and half dragon. I'm basically a half breed." Val turned and looked at Amendiael and Mazikeen. "Do you want me to take the blood back?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose slightly. "Yes." She turned and looked at Amendiael as Val grabbed the bag and left. "Does Lucifer know?"

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "I went and told him my self. He found out who killed you and went to handle it himself." He pulled out his phone. "Lucifer is that you?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Yeah, it seems Drac was paid to kill Chloe."

Amendiael blinked slightly. "Drac?"

"Dracula aka the king of the vampires," Lucifer said annoyed. "Yeah, so I am going to go deal with the mastermind of all this."

"You want back up on this?" Amendiael. "I or Mazikeen can come and help you?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I can handle Gabriel myself you know that."

Amendiael made a face. "Yeah, I know. And why would Gabe do this to you?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "I don't know. But I will beat it out of him none the less. Until he tells me why."

"Good luck with that Lucy," Amendiael said simply. "What do you want me to tell Chloe?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, and she isn't craving blood like normal vampires," Amendiael said simply. "She turned down blood flat right and that's not normal for people turned by Drac himself."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Your right that is strange. Tell her I love her and I will be there once I handle my brother. And ask her to stay there until I get there. We will just have to find out what she gets hungry for since its not blood."

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "I'm going to put her on." He hands the phone to Chloe. "Its Lucifer."

Chloe swallowed slightly. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly.

Hearing her voice threw the phone had him shifting slightly in the car. "Chloe?" He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up."

"It's okay your right we needed to know who did this and why." She smiled softly. "I missed you deeply."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I missed you too Chloe." He couldn't help the wicked smirk on his face as he kept on driving. "I will be there as soon as I handle with my brother."

"Are you going to hold me?" She asked with a smile.

"And kiss you endlessly," Lucifer smirked. "Among other things to you."

"Good." Chloe smiled softly. "I love you Lucifer."

"I love you too Chloe my heart and immortal soul." He said with a smile.

"Happy hunting. I hope." Chloe said simply.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he hung up and kept on driving.

Chloe handed Amendiael back the phone and grinned at him. "Well?"

"If you're asking me if you have fangs then the answer is yes. Something tells me that Lucifer is going to really enjoy them on you, Chloe." Amendiael said with a smirk.

Chloe blushed as she walked towards the kitchen.

Amendiael shook his head slightly before he followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks at Val* Your welcome.


	5. Starting to figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will need a tissue at the end.

Lucifer pulled up outside an empty park and got out of his car once he turned it off. He walked quietly down a path until he stopped when he saw his sibling standing there looking away from him. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned and unlike in other story's that says Gabriel is a man. Or in other story's saying Gabriel is a female. This one it was never clear what gender they really are. "Ah, baby brother good for you to show up."

Lucifer looked at Gabriel annoyed. "Why did you pay Drac into biting Chloe?"

Gabriel smiled at Lucifer. "Personally I rather end Drac but he is a hard vampire to kill thanks to you baby brother," Gabriel smirked just like Lucifer at him. "But since I can't end Drac. Our old man asked me to come up with a way for your woman to be with you if she still loves you."

"And she still does I spoke to her on the way here," Lucifer said simply. "But why would our old man do this to her?"

"Your still our father's favorite Lucifer," Gabriel said simply. "If you have forgotten the story's."

"Um, no Amendiael is," Lucifer said bluntly. "Our father gave a piece of my flaming sword to him to keep safe. And not me the so-called favorite son of our old man."

Gabriel shook their head and reached out and patted Lucifer on his shoulder. "Our father knows what he is doing and why he had created the woman for you as well." Gabriel kissed him on his cheek. "Be glad I'm not here to take you back to hell again."

Lucifer snorted. "You and what army?"

Gabriel chuckled softly. "Our siblings don't want to mess with you when it comes to your love life." Gabriel's wings came out and took to the air. "You might want to get her out of here before the police find her or she forgets she has to hide." Gabriel flew away with a rather girlish giggle.

Lucifer shook his head before he turned and walked back to his car. He stopped at the door and looked up towards the sky. "I wish you were blunter with everything. And just tell me what you want from me, father." He got into his car and started to drive away. It was a couple of hours later that Lucifer pulled up outside the house they hid Chloe away inside. He walked in and looked at Mazikeen and Amendiael. "Thanks." He looked at Amendiael. "You can let Linda know what happened for real. But it's for the best right now that she stay away."

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "Since vampires normally drink blood." He pointed at Chloe who was sitting on the couch watching tv. "She's in there. We will leave you two alone."

Mazikeen looked at Lucifer. "I asked Amendiael to take me back to hell when I wish to go back."

"I will miss you there until your return," Lucifer said truthfully as he walked into the living room. "Hello, detective?"

Chloe looked up and grinned showing off her new fanged teeth to him. As she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You should have been the first face I saw when I woke up from my 'death' you know Lucifer."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her cheek. "The fangs suit you. There hot on you."

Chloe smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yeah really." He pulled her up against him until she was flush against his skin. "Do you feel that?"

Chloe felt his hard-on. "Yeah?"

"You're making it far worse than it's ever been before," Lucifer said truthfully. "But we should figure out what you eat or drink. Don't you think?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Will I have powers or the one I had before?"

Lucifer walked into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. He stepped closer to her and went and cut his hand and saw no cut or blood drawn. "Good I don't have to worry about getting killed while being around you." He took her hand and kissed the palm before he went and slice her palm as well too.

Chloe looked at her palm and saw no blood there or on the knife either. "What does this mean?"

Lucifer put the knife away. "There are many types of vampires. Though normally you start at the very bottom rung. And work your way up to the very top near the royal family of vampires."

Chloe blinked a couple of times. "And?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "You jumped the line from the bottom of the line to a rank of Nosferatu." He said proudly.

"You mean the movie?" Chloe asked confused.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "This time no. It just makes you part of the royal family. Part of Count Dracula's elite vampires. If we can find out what your type drinks or well eats." He said simply. "Also your vampire gifts too."

"Does this mean I can go outside or return to my old life?" Chloe asked looking at him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Going back to your old life I'm sorry to say you can never do. You might hurt Trixie even if you really didn't mean too. Though you might also scare her too."

Chloe leaned against Lucifer as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I will never see her grow up, or get married, or all those things mothers get to do with there daughters."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for what Gabriel had Dracula did to you." He rubbed her back as he felt her cry into his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Holds out tissue box for everyone.* 
> 
> FREE TISSUES!


	6. What she can 'bite' into.

Lucifer sat across the table from Chloe and watching her try to eat what she used to eat when she was a normal person a human. "Strange." He muttered softly.

Chloe looked up at him. "What is strange?"

"You have no craving of blood at all for being a vampire," Lucifer said simply. "We should get you a change of different clothes before you decide what you are going to do now."

Chloe looked at him. "I..." She swallowed slightly. "Your right I know nothing about this immortal life."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly. "I have a few people keeping the demons in line. But I can't stay here forever."

Chloe looked at him. "Can I go with you?"

Lucifer looked up at her funny when he heard the front door open. "Hide." He stood up quickly and moved his plate away in the sink.

Chloe grabbed her plate and took it with her in the bedroom.

A blonde woman with a bit of bright pink and purple in her hair came in and bowed slightly. "Hello."

Lucifer turned and looked at the bedroom. "You can come out Chloe."

Chloe came out and put her now empty plate in the sink and stood beside him. "Hello?"

The woman smiled softly. "I'm sorry for what my husband did to you miss. So I brought you some things from my own things. As well as some things my daughter in law's also donated." She said smiling. "I'm Seras by the way or well Seras Victoria Dracula the one and only bride of Dracula himself."

Chloe walked up and took the bag. "Thank you but you and the others didn't have too."

Seras smiled at her. "We thought it was best. Oh, there is hair stuff as well too in there. So you might want to change your hair color as well." She said with a smile.

Chloe nodded her head before she took her haul into the bedroom.

Seras looked at Lucifer. "Does she drink blood or energy?"

"Neither normal food," Lucifer said simply. "Strange as it is."

Seras nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, I would keep an eye on that one. I have a favor to ask of you for century's from now?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "If it's about coming to hell when the world is ending. Your husband asked me about that a very long time ago. Back when you were expecting your first child. How is little Alucard?"

Seras laughed softly. "Like his father too much. He wooed his wife into his arms with just a look. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was your son, not my husband's."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Thanks, I think?"

Seras laughed softly.

Chloe stepped into the door frame with flaming red hair in a tight black skirt, a sky blue t-shirt with the words 'bite me' on the front of it. As well as a pair of black and white sneakers. "I love the shirt."

Seras laughed softly. "I will let Tabitha know she got it as a gag gift three years ago. From her husband who is my other son Vlad."

"A vampire gave his wife this as a gag gift? Did he want her fangs in him or something?" Chloe asked confused.

"No, she's a witch who was turned years before." She shook her head slightly. "She was attacked by a rogue vampire and my son was there for her. She still has her magic so yeah." She stood up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Chloe. And I am sorry for what my husband did. But I have to get back and feed my younger children." She quietly left then.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "How many children do they have?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "About a hundred." He turned and looked at her. "Victoria is there first and only daughter so far."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "He has ninety-nine son's?"

Lucifer looked at her. "Yeah and one girl the little spoiled princess of the family."

"Good grief." She said simply as she turned and looked at him. "Can we continue our talk from earlier?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak again when there was a knock on the door. "Who now?" He walked to the door and opened it and was almost ran over. "Linda?" He looked at Amendiael and glared at him. "I thought you told her she couldn't come here until we made sure Chloe was fine?"

Amendiael looked at his baby brother. "True but she threated me."

"Your an immortal angel what was the threat no sex?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

Amendiael didn't look at his brother. "Something like that."

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he turned and watched Linda and Chloe hug. "Drac's wife came over not that long ago. And brought some things for Chloe since her husband did this."

"How are they?" Amendiael smiled softly. "Now that they don't kill people anymore. And only drink blood from bags or from people who wish to be bitten. We don't have to deal with them."

"Good they have one hundred children now," Lucifer said with a smirk. "They have been busy."

Amendiael looked shocked. "You're telling me."

"He's finally got a daughter and he spoils her rotten," Lucifer said with a chuckle. "Remind you of someone?"

"If you're talking about our father then yes he was like that for a time. And once again when you were born. He enjoyed spoiling you as rotten as you turned out to be." Amendiael chuckled softly.

Lucifer looked at his brother annoyed. Before he walked over to Linda and Chloe. "Linda you should have listened you didn't know what you were coming into."

"I know and she is my friend," Linda said simply. "And I should be there for her. Though has she tried to bite you yet?"

Lucifer looked wide-eyed about the whole thing. "No what?"

"Maybe it's your blood she could crave," Linda said simply. "Instead of what she eats now?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I will bite him later as much as he wants me to."

Lucifer, Linda, and Amendiael blushed over how she said it so innocently.

Chloe looked at them confused. "What?"

Lucifer coughed softly. "Nothing."

Linda patted Chloe on her hand. "I will miss you. Since you can't stay."

Amendiael helped Linda up and looked at Lucifer as they walked towards the door together. "I think our father did this to her. So you two don't ever, need to be apart from each other ever again." He sighed softly. "Our father does what he wants but he hates seeing you hurting. Or so Gabriel said earlier to me." He patted him on his arm. "Just ask her." He walked Linda out of the house.

Lucifer closed the door and locked it behind his brother and sighed as he leaned against it for a moment or two.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked from behind him. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm fine." He stepped towards her and kissed her on her forehead. "You should rest."

"Can I bite you?" She asked.

Lucifer looked at her. "Do you really want too? You don't have to if you don't want to Chloe it was just Linda's idea?"

Chloe smiled at him. "If I have to drink anyone's blood I rather it is yours. Though the taste I might have to get used to though."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I guess so." He walked over and sat down in a chair and held out his wrist to her. "Go on and take a bite."

Chloe straddled his lap and smiled at him wickedly before she took his wrist in her hands. She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite as her gaze never left his as she bite him.


	7. How to make her cum.

As soon as Lucifer's blood touched Chloe's tongue she orgasmed on his lap. She stayed still not really hitting her what she just did.

Lucifer's eyes grew wide when he felt her come undone on his lap from just his blood on her tongue. "Chloe?"

Chloe pulled back slightly before she licked up his wounds before she moaned. She looked at him. "Did I just?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, you did."

Chloe licked her lips clean of his blood before she leaned her forehead against his. "What was that?" She asked leaning into him.

"I really don't know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back gently. "You should go get cleaned up." He kissed her cheek.

Chloe's eyes drifted closed as she remained right where she is. "I should but I don't want you to leave either."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I will be here when you get out. Call me if you need anything."

Chloe sighed softly as she got up and stared down at him. She felt something was holding her in place as she stared into his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked looking back at her.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed him deeply on his lips.

Lucifer pulled back. "Are you alright?"

"I need this." She ran her fingers across his lips.

"My lip's?" He asked as he seemed to know where this talk was going or well hoping it was going.

"Not just them." Chloe bit her bottom lip almost drawing her own blood.

Lucifer smirked at her. "Tell me?"

"I want you naked." She whispered softly.

Lucifer reached up and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "And what else?"

"I want your cock." She said sounding rather breathless.

"Where do you want my cock detective?" He asked smirking at her.

Chloe shifted slightly as she stood there looking at him. "Inside me but first in my mouth."

Lucifer undid his shirt cuff's before he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it with his jacket. "Enjoying the view?" He asked as he undid his belt and went for his pants.

Chloe moaned softly. "Yes, I want more though."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he raised himself up slightly to pull his pants down off his hip's. And further down his body until he kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off the rest of the way then. "All your's officer to do with happily my sexy little vamp."

Chloe went to kneel down before him when Lucifer reached out and stopped her. She looked at him and pouted at him.

"If you kneel on the couch then you can have fun with my cock while I give you something to enjoy in that pussy of yours." He said with a smirk and a wag of his eyebrows.

Chloe blushed before she smirked softly before she straddled his bare thigh. "Not yet." She said with a smirk as she moved her skirt up to her waist.

Lucifer felt her bare pussy on his upper thigh. "Naughty little minx."

Chloe blushed softly as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked him. "What do you think I should do to you hmm?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I'm sure I can think of something or two."

Chloe wiggled on his thigh. "There is one place I would love to see besides the world."

Lucifer mentally shook his head slightly. "And what is that?"

Chloe leaned into him before she kissed him softly on his lips. "Hell."

Lucifer pulled his head back to look at her funny. "Why?"

Chloe's hand lost pace for a moment until she felt his hand on hers reminding her of the pace she set. "I may have to give up being around my daughter. But I don't want to be away from you again."

Lucifer looked at her. "And if I decide you can't what are you going to do?"

"Besides tye, you up you mean to have my way with you until you relent?" She asked with a tilt of her head. She ran a fingernail across his cock then slowly.

Lucifer shuttered before he muttered softly. "Besides that?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I still love you Lucifer and I missed you horribly." She laid her head against his shoulder.

Lucifer moved her hand off his cock as he remained quiet as he slowly removed her clothes off of her. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked down at there naked body's not really at him.

Lucifer tilted her head up. "If I take you into hell with me. I might have to show them how much of a king I am even over my queen. Should it and could come up."

Chloe looked at him confused. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at her simply. "Just stand up and turn around its alright."

Chloe was still confused before she stood up and turned around facing away from him.

"Finish removing the rest of your clothes," Lucifer said simply. "You have a lovely back I can't wait to see the rest of your backside Chloe." He said with a smile.

Chloe blushed as she removed the rest of her clothes. "Now what?"

"I want you to sit down on my cock like this taking me inside of you deeply." He said reaching out rubbing her behind.

Chloe's blush grew brighter. "I have never. I don't know how to do that this way Lucifer."

Lucifer leaned forward and nipped at her behind. "Just sit down and we can take it from there."

Chloe sat down on his lap.

"Watch." He said into her ear before he took a hold of his cock and guided it into her.

Chloe moaned as she felt him into her. "So good."

Lucifer took her arms and brought them up and behind her to wrap around his neck. "Yes show off that body like this for my enjoyment." He ran his hand down her front slowly so very slowly still teasing her. "You're so tight."

Chloe reached down and ran a nail across his cock slowly.

Lucifer moaned. "But keep your arms up behind my neck or else is that clear my naughty little succubus?"

Chloe blushed and quiet stand she took. Was being broken down with so much other stuff. "Lucifer?" She felt herself getting very wet.

"You're almost dripping for me." Lucifer smiled at her. "Do you want me to move?"

Chloe moaned at the leaves shifting nearby. She moaned. "Just make me cum or else."


	8. Sexy time.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I finally got to penetrate your detective after all these years. I'm just going to enjoy it a while longer."

Chloe turned her head to glare at him. "I will bite you again."

Lucifer leaned forward as a hand slid down to rub her nub. "Anytime." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Chloe kissed him back as she squirmed slightly on his lap.

"As you wish." He said when he finally pulled back from his lips. "My very own queen of my heart." He said before he started to thrust into her as his fingers kept on torturing her nub.

Chloe moaned softly as she bounced on his lap as well.

Lucifer's hands were busy playing Chloe's body like she was a guitar or his piano as well. "I'm enjoying playing your body." He chuckled softly as he pinched her nipple and nub at the same time.

Chloe arched her back hard as she came suddenly from that. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer leaned down and nipped at her throat before he muttered hotly into her ear. "Stand up and turn and face me when you get back on my lap."

Chloe moaned at the idea but that moan turned into a whimper as she stood up knowing his cock was going to leave her pussy. She quickly turned around and straddled his lap again.

Lucifer helped her put his cock back inside of her. Once she was settled back on his lap again. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. He smirked when he felt her grind herself against him. "Enjoying your self?"

Chloe leaned down and whispered into his ear. "So are you."

Lucifer's hands patted her behind. "True." He grabbed her ass and bounced her on his lap as he tilted his head for her.

Chloe leaned in as she licked his throat slowly and moaned against his skin. "Can I keep you?" She whispered softly against his skin before she opened her mouth and bit into his throat she heard his soft groan as she came for him from yet again from the taste of his blood on her tongue.

Lucifer groaned as Chloe drank from him as he slammed her down over and over again on his cock.

Chloe licked the wound closed as she threw her head back and groaned loudly as she came again.

Lucifer slammed into her a few more times before he threw his head back and roared as he came roaring out. "MINE!"

Chloe sat there panting slightly. "Yeah." She said softly. "I think you might be right."

Lucifer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "About what?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"You're a drug." She smiled at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Thank you, my little vamp." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "But a shower sounds good." He helped her off of him and standing up.

"Shower fun?" She asked once they were both standing.

Lucifer groaned half-heartedly. "You're going to be the death of me you know that?"

Chloe smacked him on his chest. "You will survive it." She turned and walked towards the bedroom.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he quickly followed after her.

Hours later they sat in bathrobes after another round of sex this time in the shower. "So?" Chloe asked softly.

"Are you sure for real you want to go stay with me in hell?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said simply before she thought about something. "I want to make a deal with the devil if he's game for it."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "And what is this deal you want to make with me?"

"I want to sell you my immortal soul and everything else that makes me now a vampire instead of a human." She said with a smile.

Lucifer smirked softly. "For what?"

"I want to spend from now until forever with the man who amused me, teased me, and forced me to fall deeply and madly in love with him. After he gained my full and utter trust after finding out the truth about him. Do you think you can grant that for me?" Chloe asked looking at him.

Lucifer grinned his devilish grin on his face. "I would gladly take everything from you to give you that as well as your body multi times a day too." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Pervert."

Lucifer laughed at her then.

Chloe fell asleep against him shortly thereafter.

Lucifer tucked her into bed before he crawled in beside her. There was something else he needed to know but that could wait until they get some sleep first. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to know hmm?


	9. Happily ever after.

It was a week later when Lucifer stood outside waiting for Amendiael to get back here. He sighed softly as he waited to know that Chloe was inside still asleep.

Amendiael drove up with Mazikeen and Linda in the car with him as well as little Charlie too. "Did you tell Chloe?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, and did you go ask our father my question's?"

Amendiael slightly. "Yeah, he said she should be fine drinking your blood since of the whole other thing that goes along with it." He looked sternly at Mazikeen. "There is a child here."

Linda patted his arm. "You're going to take her to hell after this?"

"Sadly yes since I have been away to long and I don't want them to come up here and try and get Charlie again." He looked at Mazikeen. "You can stay if you wish or you can come with us."

Mazikeen smiled softly. "For right now I am going to stay. Though when I am ready to return I will ask Amendiael to take me back."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I will ask Edge to guard Chloe and your mother can take over as being my right hand until then as well."

"Tell my mother I will return when I decide too." Mazikeen said with a smile.

"Will do and let's go wake up Chloe." He said with a smirk as they all headed into the house.

Chloe was already up when they walked into the hose. Chloe looked at Lucifer confused. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer walked up to her and smirked softly. "What if I told you that today your getting married what would you say?"

"I would ask to who?" She said simply.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "To me really?"

"But you never really talked about it before or anything along those lines. You just keep calling me your queen." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Still?" He said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "Where?"

"Out on the balcony for my father to see and my other siblings as well too." He said simply. "I asked Amendiael to ask your father for permission for me." He smiled at her. "I would have done it my self but I can't walk in there any time soon."

Chloe giggled softly and looked at Amendiael. "Was he shocked?"

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "Yeah though he knows how much happy Lucy makes you so he gave it. Though he said one of these days if you're ever allowed home he wants to meet you, Lucy."

Lucifer smiled at that. "I would love to meet him too." He looked at Chloe with a smile. "What do you say, my queen?"

"Yes, Oh yes I will Lucifer my, king of my heart. I can't wait to check out your castle too." Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he walked everyone outside onto the balcony.

Linda sniffled softly.

Lucifer looked up at the morning sun and smiled softly before he turned and looked at Chloe. "Today in front of our friends, my nephew, my father's spirit, all my brothers and sisters, and your father's spirit as well. I pledge all that I am and will ever be as the king of hell to you. I love you more then you might ever know or understand. I ask you on this day to become my queen I love you, Chloe, forever and always."

Chloe smiled her fanged smile at him. "Today in front of our friends, family, your nephew. I pledge all that I am and will ever be as someone who was once human. And who is now a blessed vampire I will stand by your side from now until the end of time and beyond that? You have had my heart for a very long time even before I knew I fell in love with you. I will love you forevermore Samael Lucifer Morningstar as a human, angel, and yes even as the devil himself."

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Chloe on her lips as he felt someone patted him on his head. He pulled back and looked around and didn't see anyone. "Odd?"

Chloe looked at him. "What?"

"I felt someone patting me on my head." He said simply before he sighed and looked at them. "We should get going." He looked at Amendiael. "You think that was our father?"

"Maybe?" Amendiael said simply.

Chloe hugged Linda and snuggled Charlie a little bit.

Mazikeen hugged Chloe next. "You will like hell. Even if Edge is your bodyguard and Winter tries to be the fly on the wall in any room with Lucifer in it.

Chloe blinked slightly. "Any room?"

"Yes, even his bedroom to she is a little perv." Mazikeen shook her head slightly over the whole thing.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she looked at Amendiael. "I will look over Lucifer for you now."

Amedinael chuckled softly. "Thanks."

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "This was just a wedding for those who can't go into hell or see into it."

"There will be one in hell then?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yes." He pulled her close to him. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Forever with you, I have been silly." Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled as he brought out his wings and as he held her close to him he took off for hell.

Amendiael locked up the loft after they left.

Dan pulled up looking pissed. "He took her body didn't he?"

Mazikeen looked at him. "Lucifer left weeks ago we were just locking up this place before returning to our homes why?"

"I just found out they buried an empty casket. Did anyone of you knew this?" Dan said still fuming over the whole thing.

Linda looked at Amendiael. "One of you is going to have to show him the truth he's not going to let this go."

"What are you people talking about?" He asked as he looked at the pair. Before his eyes grew wiped and he started to gap his mouth open like a fish out of water.

Mazikeen guided him back to his car. "I will explain on the way back to the city." She pushed him into the car.

Dan looked so broken as him, Mazikeen, and his car drove away.

Linda laughed softly. "Poor Dan."

Amendiael chuckled softly. "He looks like she broke him in some game of hers."

Linda cracked up laughing as she got there son in the car and got into the car.

Amendiael looked up skywards and smiled. "Love you too father." He got into the car and drove away.

An older gentleman stepped out and smirked a rather wicked smirk. "You're all welcome my sons." Turned his head to the left and chuckled softly. "I do love messing with all my children like you dearies."

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think is going to happen now hmm duckies?


End file.
